Electronic devices support various user functions. In relation to various user functions, electronic devices can provide screens including one or more objects. The display sizes of the screens in the electronic device are being increased so that a larger amount of information can be displayed.
Therefore, typical electronic devices may cause users to experience inconvenience when holding such electronic devices and performing touch operations simultaneously with only one hand. For example, it may be very difficult for a user to touch the entire area of a display of an electronic device while holding the electronic device with one hand. Furthermore, since a large-screen display generally requires a large touch motion, it is highly inconvenient to touch a screen while holding the electronic device with one hand.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.